Things Fall Apart
by rainismysunshine
Summary: One day you have it all, the next day you’re gone. The saddest thing is that life goes on. Nothing is perfect when change must set in, and you find yourself so far from where you began. Slight AxI


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. If I did, none of you would have read it.**

"AND IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS BLOODY MESS TO BEGIN WITH!" Integra Hellsing screamed with more vigor than she thought she had in her. Alucard, surprised for once, back away with a confused look on his face.

"Well excuse me for existing, Master…" he said quietly with a bit of sarcasm. She simply scoffed in return.

"Oh shove it, Alucard! You have never gotten my pity and you never will…because you truly don't deserve it! I WISH I WOULD HAVE NEVER SET YOU FREE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!"

As his Master continued, Alucard began to feel as if he was bargaining with death itself. It didn't help that he had dreamt of being hated by the one person he truly loved earlier today, but now she was proceeding to tell him the extent of her hate. Each syllable was like a stab in the heart to the vampire. It was a pain like he had never felt before, and it just kept growing. Before he knew it, he was actually panting from his inner turmoil. Never in his entire 567 years of life had something like this occurred. A sudden sinking feeling made him sick to his stomach as he desperately tried to keep the tears from his eyes.

"Alucard? ALUCARD?! ALUCARD ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!?!"

The confused vampire slowly lifted his eyes to meet the sapphire blue orbs of his master, but instead of continuing her anger spree, a gasp escaped her lips when she found that Alucard was not wearing his usual smirk. He looked worn, almost as if he was tired of existing, and she suddenly wanted to take all of her words back. By the time she was able to form a coherent sentence, he was gone. To where, she had no idea.

Quickly realizing where he most likely would be, Integra ran down to the dungeon until she came to his door. Oddly, it was open. Nothing, though, could have prepared her for the sight inside. Alucard lay motionless on the floor, his face streaked with blood from the sobs that were still possessing him. Integra hesitated for a moment, not fully knowing what to do. Never in her entire life had she seen Alucard in such a state. She couldn't tell if he was just playing around…or if something was really wrong. Her thoughts, though, happened to be interrupted when he presented what she presumed was the answer to her question.

"Master, I don't know how to do it… How? How can I do it?" his voice whined. Integra was almost afraid to ask.

"Do what, Alucard?"

"Die… I want to die, Master. I just want to die. Please kill me, Master. Please let me die. I don't know how, but please…" he was taking deep, labored breaths as more bloody tears made their way from his saddened eyes. Integra's eyes widened as she tried her best not to be sick. She didn't know why he was doing this. To spite her, maybe? But it hurt. It hurt so badly that she fell down on her knees beside him and for the first time in at least five years, began to cry.

It had been two weeks since the incident with Alucard had occurred, and though Integra had tried nearly everything she could think of, Alucard was almost nonexistent. He wouldn't drink his blood. He wouldn't fight. He wouldn't speak. He wouldn't even move. He'd lain in the exact same spot on the cold concrete floor for those two long weeks. His hair had become a dull shade of gray and his eyes were distant and glazed. He looked like death himself, the grim reaper in the form of a will-less vampire. It hurt Integra down to the very core of her soul to know that this was all her fault. After a while, she decided that there could only be one solution… with that in mind, she slowly made her way to the basement and tried to be strong.

He was still lying there, unchanged as she knew he would be. It was now or never. She slowly walked over to his still form and placed a dagger on his chest. She then knelt beside him so that he could get to her easily. He still didn't make a move. Finally, he decided to grace the room with his voice.

"What is this for?" he asked harshly, eying the silver blade with an odd disinterest.

"It's your revenge, Alucard. Let me show you…" Integra's shaking hands lifted the dagger to her own neck as she slowly made a shallow cut. The blood welled to the surface like an explosion, and Alucard could no longer remain stoic. His eyes were entranced by the thick red liquid, and it took him only seconds to shove Integra down to get to it. Moments later, he had sunken his fangs deep into Integra's warm neck. Despite the fact that she knew this was her death, Integra couldn't help from releasing a throaty moan. Unfortunately, that seemed to encourage Alucard further. His hands were on Integra's body immediately, doing things she never thought hands could do. She was writhing now, and she knew it. Almost as well as she knew that her blood was being drained quite quickly. Alucard seemed to be wasting no time, though, and Integra barely even noticed Alucard stripping her or even his own clothing off. She had lost all coherent trains of thought as he continued to ravage her body and steal her life. When he started thrusting into her, she could barely moan his name. As he made her body sing for him, her vision began to fade. As her lower muscles began to tighten, she lost most of the feeling in her body. By the time he spoke her name, his voice was unrecognizable to her. She began to drift into darkness, her body growing cold. And that was the end of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

And thus ends the circle of life. Time comes and goes, wearing away the world like relentless waves of the oceans. One day you have it all, the next day you're gone. The saddest thing is that life goes on. Nothing is perfect when change must set in, and you find yourself so far from where you began. When things fall apart then you will soon follow, and only those who are lucky will wake for tomorrow.


End file.
